Secret Keeper
by lunaroux
Summary: A woman shows up from Chibs' past - although she'd been little more than a girl when he left. Now she's here, fleeing, slipping on half-truths and lies here and there. What's her space in the club? Can she even live a normal life, she'd never had one, so she's had nothing to compare it with. Maybe one Son in particular will make it easier - probably not though. Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

She stood at the edge of the lot nervously. From her position just inside the large brick walls she could tell the party was in full swing. In hindsight she could have realized this before but he always liked listening to ridiculously loud music, she used to wonder how she hadn't gone deaf in that small apartment. She tugged on the edge of grey tank top and shifted the large back pack on her shoulders. She _was_ excited to sit down comfortably, take the heavy bag off and relax. Instead she took a deep sigh and went to exit the lot.

"Hey," a male voice called out when she made the decision to slip into the night.

The man in question sauntered over to her, and she raised an eyebrow, it wasn't too late but judging from how drunk he was they must have been drinking since lunch time at least.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I was uh – just lookin' for an ol' friend. But he's probably," she gestured towards the party. "Busy."

"You sure he's here?"

She nodded and shifted the back pack once again, her eyes flickering to a brawl that was breaking out just outside the building. She wondered if he was part of that. She smirked to herself; _probably_.

"Come on then," he moved to put his arm around her, but, and she gave credit to him for this, he noticed her shift her body away, uncomfortable with the idea of contact. He took it in his stride however and grandly gestured for her to start walking towards the clubhouse.

"My names Jax," he spoke again, holding out his hand to her as they walked.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, ignoring his outstretched hand but slapped on her most charming grin in hopes he wouldn't be too offended.

"So who are you looking for?" he asked her as they stood on the outskirts of all the people.

"Chibs," she stated, smiling as she saw him in the crowd, laughing with all of his friends. The scars decorating his cheeks made her heart hurt. Another thing in her life she blamed herself for.

"I'll go get him. Who shall I say you are?" He asked, clearly curious.

"Just tell him a friend," she grinned. Despite the guilt she felt she couldn't remember ever feeling so excited.

Jax vanished from her side and she wondered if she should bring up their ridiculously lax security, she could have been anyone, had anything in her bag. She shuffled slightly as she watched Jax grab Chibs shoulder and shout in his ear to be heard over the music. He pointed towards her, and she felt a genuine smile grace her face as she and Chibs made eye contact.

After a split second he bolted forwards, leaving a confused Jax in his wake as he pushed people out of the way in a rush to get to her.

"Girl," he shouted, ignoring the massive back pack, pulling her off her feet as he pulled her in for a hug. "Wha' the fuck are you doin' here!"

"Can't I come and see ol' friends," she laughed. All of the sadness and guilt which had been killing her as soon as she stepped foot on American soil vanished and she could only smile.

"Fi' and Kerrianne are they –" he began but she cut him off.

"They're fine Chibs. I swear it," she looked in his eye and stretched up to ruffle his hair. "I swear on it. We'll talk abou' it tomorrow, I don't want to intrude on the party."

"Do you have anywhere to go lass?" he asked her, either ignoring or forgetting Jax was hovering behind them.

"O' course I do," she smiled. This smile wasn't genuine but she'd gotten so good at telling that lie in particular that no one could have noticed.

"Na lass, you're family. You going to stay righ' here." He stated, looping the backpack off her back in a fluid movement, sagging slightly, surprised at how heavy it was.

"Christ wha' the fuck is in here?" he exclaimed using his spare arm to gesture her to walk next to him.

"Jax," he grinned, swaying on his feet but still noticeably doing better than Jax on the drunken front. "This is a lass from Ireland, Caoimhe," he went to continue but a sharp jab in his side silenced him as he looked down at her and she shook her head at him.

"I ain't decided yet," she said to him, looking up at him meaningfully.

"Well this is a lass from Ireland, amazing wee woman," he said proudly. "She's gonna be stayin' here for a while, I'll give 'er my room."

"Aight, well enjoy the party darlin'," Jax said, the curiosity burning in his eyes but he left none the less, probably due to the crow eaters she chuckled.

"Come inside and meet my family," Chibs said. The two walked inside the crowded club house, each with a smile on their face. He passed the large backpack to the prospect behind the bar before turning to her.

"You wanna drink or turn in for the night?"

She rolled her eyes at him and began to mutter about how he'd gone soft until he rapped on the bar to get the prospects attention.

"Ay' prospect, four shots of Jack." He ordered. "Soft have I?"

"Could still probably drink ya under the table," she chuckled, pulling herself onto the bar stool, letting her shoulders drop, they were aching from wearing the damn backpack all day.

"Not today, not ever lass," Chibs laughed, gesturing to the man sat on the next bar stool. "Lass this is Bobby."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, ignoring his out stretched hand yet again, just praying that her bright smile would work on everyone like it had on Jax. They were Chibs family after all; she didn't want to cause bad blood.

"Ireland," was all he commented. Letting his hand drop and instead replacing it with another smile. "You're a long way from home girlie."

"Tha' I am," she agreed, the statement making her heart hurt but she refused to let the smile falter.

"And that here is Piney," Chibs carried on with introductions, moving so he was stood behind of her so she could get a good look at the old man.

"Pleasure to meet you," she smiled and he smiled back, she was thankful he'd seen the exchange between her and Bobby and hadn't outstretched his own hand.

He grunted in reply but pushed her out a shot of his own tequila, before he could comment that he didn't do 'the pussy salt and lemon' with it, she'd already drunk it enjoying its sweetness. She hadn't been able to afford anything nice since she stepped foot in America.

"An' this is Half Sack," Chibs barked, obviously enjoying torturing the prospect as he put the shots down. He smiled sweetly at her and she couldn't help but to want to mother him, he reminded her of Connor so much.

"Why the fuck you gotta name like Half Sack?" she questioned him, clinking shot glasses with Chibs before doing the shots in quick succession.

"Don't you show her," Chibs growled which only piqued her interest.

"Na' come on Chibsies, lemme see," she said, flashing him a winning grin. "Besides you can leave me wit' the prospect, I can clearly see you're needed elsewhere," she chucked a look at the crow eaters who were huddled together staring at him.

Chibs shook his head but she could see him staring at them longingly.

"Go," she ordered him, placing a soft hand on his arm, refusing to look him in the eyes when she did so. She didn't really like contact but she knew why he looked concerned. She didn't want him to not have a good time. "I'll be here tomorrow, promise."

He nodded, understanding why she wasn't looking at him and instead ruffled her hair quickly and told the prospect to take care of her "or else".

"Also," she said to him in a quiet voice just before he left. "I'll crash out here," and before he could protest she continued. "Come on I don't sleep in beds anyway."

Chibs nodded and with directions on where to find him if _anything_ was to happen he vanished.

Page Break

It had been a few hours since she'd seen Chibs and she was enjoying herself. Half Sack and been proven to be a fun bar man, handing her shots and making sure her glass was never empty. She'd gotten to know both him and Bobby, a man who she found was kind as hell and as surprised as all men when he began to count how much alcohol she was putting away.

She and Bobby were taking about the pros and cons of cocktails (him arguing that they were pretty nice, her arguing that they were a waste of time) when loads of shouting broke out on the other side of the room. It was easy to tell it was friendly banter and she followed Bobby's lead when he walked over leaving Half Sack hovering nervously at the bar, remembering Chibs threat.

"So wha's goin' on here?" she asked grinning at the group of men. The party had thinned out a lot and all that was left before her were four men and _plenty_ of crow eaters.

"Friendly arm wrestling match," the one with a head tattoos smiled at her and she was floored how bright his grin actually was. It'd been a while since she'd seen a smile like that.

"Bet I'd beat you," she declared to him, she enjoyed doing this when she was drunk and given the opportunity – playing mental games with men that is.

"Come on girlie," another began to leer at her while everyone looked a bit shocked.

"She's Chibs friend from home," Bobby warned all of them, obviously nipping their interest in her _sexually_ in the bud. Not that she cared for sex much to begin with. Instead she just downed the rest of her drink and smiled at the man with head tattoos.

"Not up for a challenge?"

"I doubt it'd be a challenge," he replied and she could see him discreetly eyeing her up and down. She was grateful she'd broken into that house on the way here and jumped in their shower. She didn't want to embarrass Chibs and was now thankful she'd put in so much effort.

"That's fighting talk," she laughed, sitting opposite him, placing her elbow on the table.

"You asked for this," he said, placing his own elbow on the table.

"Aye what? The big bad biker scared he'll hurt me?" she taunted as they clasped hands.

Everyone else was watching the match now, whispering what she were sure dirty nothings about her and placing bets.

"Ready, steady… go," Juice said and she immediately felt the pressure on her arm, just before she felt her arm to begin to give way, she gasped in pain, letting out a whimper and scrunching her face up.

She felt his grip release momentarily, apologise already forming on his lips before she slammed his hand into the table.

"Ha," she yelped victoriously, "keep ya eye on the game!"

"You tricked me," he shouted back, but she could see the mirth in his eyes and could barely hear him over everyone laughing.

She remained in that seat for the rest of the night, learning all of their names and enjoying talking to Juice in particular. He assured her he held no hard feelings on the arm wrestling match and before they knew it they were the only two still up, still drinking and still talking.

He apologised a short time later for that fact and then once assuring she was okay took a crow eater into his room with a cheerful wave behind him.

She laid back on the pool table, finding it one of the comfortable things she slept on recently, as she fell asleep deciding on her new name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews would be wonderful and I hope you enjoy it!**

When she woke up it took her a second to remember where she was. She momentarily panicked when she didn't feel the weight of the backpack on her stomach but forced herself to relax when she realized she was in the club house. She was safe. She had nothing to worry about.

She stretched on the pool table before leisurely sitting up trying to organize her thoughts before looking around. Everyone was still asleep inside the clubhouse, she could hear people working in the garage outside but within the clubhouse – silence.

She slid off the pool table and quietly walked past everyone in the direction of the dorm rooms. She vaguely remembered the directions Chibs gave her, which is how she found herself rubbing sleep out of her eyes trying to pick between two identical doors.

She took a deep breath and picked one of the dark wood doors at random, she knew it was one of them, she had a 50/50 chance and those odds were better than she usually had so without nerves she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

Shit, she picked wrong, it was Juice. Well it didn't sound like she'd woken him up so she asked if she could come in, she was sure he'd let her shower and she didn't particularly want to wake Chibs if she didn't have too.

When Juice shouted yeah, she flung the door open. She was met with the sight of Juice raptly watching TV in his boxers, his eyes glued to the screen as he welcomed her in.

"I was just wondering if I could use your shower?" She asked enjoying the sight before her.

"Uh sure," he said, and as she walked to the shower he pulled his eyes from the screen to look at her questioningly. "Don't you want to bring in another towel and clothes n shit?"

She paused in her tracks with her hand on the door to the shower before sighing. "Shit I didn't think of a towel but uh – these are the cleanest clothes I have. I was just going to wear these until I wash my other ones."

She chuckled at the puzzled look on Juices face, "not all girls bring like a million clothes with them when they go places," she covered up. The smile was real but she felt a small bubble of anxiousness build up inside her, _he didn't know, and right now she didn't want him too._

"The towel in there is clean," he began before standing up, pulling stuff out of the cupboard and walking back over to her. She took a small step back when he got too close, pleased to see that he observed her personal space issues.

"You can wear these," he said, handing her a black SAMCRO top, boxers and socks. "I'll get one of the girls to put your clothes in the wash."

She scoffed and went to make a comment about why should the women have to do it but she stopped herself. He was being kind to her, a kindness she usually didn't expect nor accept from strangers but she willed herself to trust Chibs' judgement when it comes to his new family.

"Thanks," she muttered instead taking the clothes from his outstretched hands. She turned on her heel to enter the shower before pausing.

"Saoirse by the way," she spoke up, turning around and giving him the best smile she could. "My name, it's wha' I've decided on. Saoirse."

Juice looked shocked and she didn't know if it was because she'd told him her name or he just thought she was strange she decided her own name at the tender age of twenty four. She knew it was probably the latter but she tried to not dwell.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, his face splitting into a wide smile.

"Aye, pleasure to meet you too _Juice_ ," she smirked. "One day will I get to know your real name?"

"Maybe," he laughed, the bang on the door pulling his attention away from her and when the large smile slid of his face Saoirse couldn't help but to feel a flutter of disappointment. She pushed that aside, bidding him a farewell before stepping into the bathroom and starting the shower.

INSERT PAGE BREAK

Juice sat around the table at Church, his mind only half paying attention – they were just talking about the plans for the upcoming run he wasn't involved in this time so he just sat there.

"Before we go lads," Chibs spoke up. "Most of you met the girlie from Ireland last night. She's like family to me. I dunno why she's here but she helped protect my girls when I got kicked out and she wouldn't leave everyone and come all the way here if she can help it."

"What's her story?" Clay asked and now Juice was listening. They had his full attention, she intrigued him. She was strong and beautiful and the way she just seemingly changed her name and just told him it. Didn't explain herself, didn't stammer, she just told him she'd chosen her new name and that was that. He wanted to know her name before that, he wanted to know how someone could smile so bright but still flinch away if anyone stood too close.

Chibs shifted on his seat and Juice could see his dilemma. He didn't want to lie to Clay or any of his brothers, but him and Saoirse obviously had some form of history and he didn't want to betray that trust.

"Tha's not for me to say," Chibs said slowly, trying to give away what they'd need to know and leave anything that isn't necessary out of it. "She was in a lot of shit in Ireland. Pulled loads of people into her protection an' worked damn hard. If she's here she's probably running from the IRA an' it would mean a lot if we protected her. She won't be a fuss or anythin' she's a good kid."

"What's her name?" Tig piped up eying Chibs up curiously.

"She's outta bounds," Chibs quickly piped up, glaring at Tig and then at his single brothers before speaking again. "She puts a lotta shit in a name, she's still picking a new one." He shrugged and before Juice could stop himself he spoke up.

"Saoirse."

Then he had everyones attention, it was mainly casual curiosity but a few looked at him with a sly grins. Chibs however just glared at him.

"She showered in my room and told me that was her name," Juice tried to say casually, not wanting Chibs to see something in his words or tone that isn't there. He didn't want the glare to intensify or for Chibs to take him to the ring.

Before Chibs could say anything that he obviously wanted too Clay spoke up.

"We'll protect her brotha, keep it on the down low that she's here, it'll all be fine," Clay brought the gavel down onto the table and everyone began to get up and move. Juice stood up, trying to ignore Chibs glare on him as he wondered why it was such a big thing that he knew her new name.


	3. Chapter 3

"Girl," Chibs called out to her as soon as he left church, noticing her talking to Half Sack at the bar with a beer in her hands. "Or Saoirse now huh?"

"Ah," she smiled shyly in a look he knew very few people got to see. "Juice told you huh? What do you think? It means freedom," she told Half Sack who was listening to them, interested in what was going to unfold. Chibs looked murderous, although he was clearly trying to mask it while talking to her. Saoirse was already on her second beer and looked weirdly chipper for being up so early and sleeping on what he knew was a really uncomfortable pool table.

"It suits ya," he smiled back. "Can we talk?"

She downed the rest of her beer and looked at him nervously and nodded, walking behind him until she reached his dorm room.

"They said I couldn't stay didn't they. It's aight y'know Chibs," she rambled. "I'm going to be fine, it was stupid to come here I don't wanna cause an issue for you – "

"Lass. Na," he cut her off. "You can stay, ya know I'd never kick you out," he sighed and perched on the edge of the dresser, running a hand through his shaggy greying hair. "It's about all a' this," gesturing at her attire.

If she felt relived she didn't show it, although Chibs knew better to figure out what she was feeling based on her expressions. She was a master at her craft.

"Really Chibs, I'm twenty five, not a baby any more. And _this_ is because I got no clean clothes," she replied smirking. She stepped forwards and placed her small hand on his arm.

"I care about ya too," she mumbled, refusing to look at him and he respectfully did the same, he knew what a big step for her this was. "And ya did a lot for me, and I get it. But like I can't go from the life I had to like _this. Normality_. Just please know I'm guna take care of myself, makin' my own choices."

"I know. I worry," he said, trying not to pull her into a tight hug. "You planin' on sticking around?" he tried to ask casually but judging from the small chuckle from her it failed.

"Aye, until I can sort shite out. I'm not runnin' out on you," she patted his arm reassuringly before pulling it back and crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well ya guna need some clothes," he said, rooting around in his pockets to pull out his wallet. "And I'll find ya somewhere to stay. Somewhere good," he said, more to himself then her, allowing himself to feel hope. She'd always been one of his regrets, he missed his chance to take care of her, he relied on her too much and wasn't going to back out now he had the opportunity to make it up to her.

"I can't take ya money," she said, hating the idea of debt.

Family or not.

"Ya will," he said firmly handing her the card. "Just a loan aight," he said leaving before she could protest.

As he left, he thought about who she'd go shopping with. He wanted her to look around Charming and enjoy herself, be frivolous. He thought about asking Gemma to go with her, but the pressure she'd put on Saoirse – the intensity and questions – it could cause her to run. It was how she was hardwired. No Gemma was ruled out, he just needed someone else, someone who wouldn't spook her, he ideally would do it but he had club business…

"Half Sack," Chibs barked, beckoning him over. Giving him the plans for the day, he knew Saoirse would do it if it meant sparing Half Sack a punishment. He told him the plan, before leaving.

PAGE BREAK

"Dirty fucking tricks," she grumbled, climbing out of the tow truck in town. "He knew I wouldn't say no to you because otherwise ya'd be in shite. Sorry ya got to do this."

"It's okay," he smiled at her. "Aren't women meant to love shopping anyway?"

Saoirse patted her back pocket with the uncomfortably large sum of money in it. She walked alongside him, hyper aware as to what was going on around her. The new street, the new people made her feel uncomfortable.

"Never really gone shopping," she shrugged. "Aren't big bad motorcycle men meant to be grumpy when shopping with women?"

"You're nice to be around," he shrugged. "You aren't mean to me and you don't want to sleep with me. It's a nice change with like clubhouse friends."

"Lame," she poked his chest, quickly retracting her hand but laughing at him none the less. "Where do I begin?"

PAGE BREAK

"I thought you hated shopping?" Half Sack said as they stopped off in one of the small dinners, sat opposite Saoirse, both surrounded by bags.

"I've never had the opportunity," she shrugged. "Always just been me and my backpack," she shrugged, averting his gaze, suddenly getting very interested in the menu.

Half Sack wanted to ask the questions on the tip of his tongue. Throughout the day he'd learnt a few things about her; she hated the smell of vanilla, she'd never worn a bra because she thought it was pointless (the conversation about her breasts – which she described as ridiculously small – caused Half Sack to blush bright red until he imagined Chibs' glare) and that she was an _expert_ shoplifter.

"So," she mumbled, not quite sure what to say. "I'm moving to Charming." She blurted out, trying to draw attention away from her uncomfortable statement that she'd let slip just before.

"No way," Half Sack said, unsure as to if he was meant to be surprised. Judging from Chibs' protectiveness he didn't expect anything else. "You figured out where?"

"I can stay wherever," she shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. It'll make Chibs more comfortable to deal with it. I think he forgets I'm not a kid anymore."

"I have a spare room," he said shyly, also knowing that this is what Chibs would probably want. Well he hoped so anyway, he'd only recently become a prospect and wanted to stay on his good side.

"I cannae impose," Saoirse said, keeping her eyes fixed on the menu.

"I wouldn't offer if it was imposing," he quipped back.

Both of them looked up when they heard a commotion by the door. Half Sack put his head back down when he realized what was going on whereas Saoirse was watching intently.

She didn't like what she saw. It was a homeless woman, weighed down by full plastic bags, fumbling to pick up the loose change which had spilled on the floor. Evidentially from the waitresses sarcastic and cruel remarks were not enough for a cup of coffee.

Without warning, Saoirse stood up, an impassive expression on her face as she stalked towards them without a word. Pulling money out of her pocket so she was ready.

Once she reached the homeless woman and the rude waitress she dropped to her knees, swiftly able to pick up the change, easily done when not weighed down by multiple bags.

"Here," she smiled at the homeless woman, handing the change over to her. "Need help wit' anythin'?"

"No," the homeless woman replied embarrassed and Saoirse felt bad for her. She was at least forty, although she knew living on the streets could age people, and judging from her dirty blonde hair she'd clearly been on the streets for a while.

"Don't be silly," she said, shielding her from the rude waitress by standing between them, handing the homeless woman forty dollars. "Get some food somewhere else, treat yo'self gal."

"Look at what's happened," the rude waitress began but with a death glare Saoirse shut her up.

"I hope you're okay," Saoirse said softly, accepting the gracious thank yous from the homeless woman.

Once the homeless woman left the doors, Saoirse turned around and glared at the waitress.

"Who the _fuck_ ," Saoirse hissed, aware of Half Sack only just realizing what was happening and fumbling to pick up all of the bags. "Do you think you are? What's the matter? You feel so small and insignificant in your shitty job in your shitty life that you like fucking up people who are worse off than you?" With each word she took small steps closer, until she was in her face.

"Uh," the waitress started nervously.

"Uh, uh," Saoirse mimicked her. "Can't think of a good excuse? For you being mean to that poor woman who has _nothing_ or an excuse for your fucking life?"

By this point Saoirse was in her face, her voice barely above a whisper but the waitress was obviously terrified and Half Sack could understand it. The sheer amount of venom in her voice was enough to strike someone dead, he prayed to never be on the receiving end of her rage.

"Time to go," he nudged her shoulders gently, she spun around and sent him a glare. The glare softening when she realized it was him but hardening once again when she turned to the waitress with one parting glower, slamming the door on her way out.

Half Sack followed behind her putting two and two together.

The comments about living out of the backpack. The rage over the bullying of the homeless woman.

He wondered if Chibs knew.

He wondered if she should tell her he figured it out.

He saw her smoking outside, pacing furiously, the dirty look still etched on her features.

He'd mention it tomorrow.

 **Sorry it took so long bbys! Will be updated more regularly.**

 **What do you think? This is kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to show you bits of Saoirse's life and her relationships.**

 **Please,** _ **please**_ **review!**


End file.
